Deaths List
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Naru has been in England for the last year, Mai has turned 18 and Naru is now 19. He comes back only to learn that even Mai, the big goofball can mature. With new cases ahead their relationship becomes more closer and Mai, as always, seems to be first on Death's List, having already been chosen as the targer of SPR's first case, with everyone together again. Naru x Mai. rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Deaths List**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I took a deep breath and sat down on the stool but then opened my eyes hearing a beep looking over towards the screen reading the order of the next customer, Fries were 2.50, A large drink was 3.00, and a hamburger was a 4.00. So the total of this guys meal was 9.50, but it said he had some coupon so it was half off.

I sighed and then stood opening the cash register when a car pulled up outside the drive through window I was working at today, I opened the window and smiled. "With your coupon your meal comes up to 5.00$, would you like any sauces?" I asked and the guy looked around him and then threw the window making me frown. "Sir?" I asked and he jumped.

"Ah...yeah, I guess so." he mumbled and I nodded and waited for him to continue but he kept looking around and he seemed content on hiding his face from the camera behind me. My eyes flickered towards the red button beside the buckets where the sauces were and back to the man, I put my hand beside it.

"Sir, what sauce?" I asked and he jumped and looked back towards me once more, his eyes going down to my chest, looking at my name tag. "Sir...?" I asked once more.

"Mai...that's your name?" he asked and I nodded and smiled.

"Oh! Er...ah, I would like hot sauce..." he started uncertain and I frowned and turned over grabbing hot sauce, I turned back and stopped the window from sliding closed. I hesitated at first and then leaned over and my hand went out of the window to pass him the sauce, he reached out and just as he grabbed the sauce the car behind him honked two times, I turned my head and frowned.

I felt the guys cold hand grip my wrist and I yelped when he yanked me, my feet came off the ground as he pulled on my arm. I went wide-eyed hearing my heart beat going faster, I felt my hands fumbling to grab something to resist but then I remembered. _The red button! _I pulled back a little and felt along the counter but just as my finger touched it the guy growled. stepping out of his car and yanked on my wrist once more and I flew forward, wincing when my wrist hurt.

"S-Sir!" I panicked trying to get him to let go but he wouldn't listen, he seemed totally out of it. My mind was racing as I tried looking behind me wondering why nobody was coming, then I realized that I wasn't screaming like a normal person. So no one thought something was happening, I opened my mouth just as he gave one last yank and my feet totally flew off the ground and I was up to my waist out of the window.

I raised my free hand and it came flying towards the guys face.

**Smack!**

His head flew to the side and I went wide-eyed when he turned back to me, the crazed look in his eyes even more wild. The car behind him finally realized that I wasn't just struggling to hand him the sauce and that he was trying to kidnap me. Just as he growled and yanked me fully out of the window I heard a very fimilar voice.

"Mai!"

**No one's POV**

Ayako sighed as the Monk beside her moved once again, causing her to be more crowded. "Jackass! Stop moving, and put some deodorant on!" she snapped and Bou-san bumped her once more and she growled.

"Then go and sit back there with Yasu again, as you can see this seat is only for two people and me and John got here first!" he snapped back and Ayako glared at him.

"No! Yasu has the farts and I don't want to smell like that!" she snapped back and Naru rolled his eyes, he was sitting in the passenger seat and Lin was driving, John, Bou-san, and Ayako were in the first seats, and Masako was in the second once while Yasu was at the back alone. Ayako sighed and turned towards Lin. "Hurry up and Honk! The guy before us is taking so long!" she growled.

"Are you sure that Mai is working tonight? The guy who handed us our food said that it was her day off." Masako said and Naru sighed, they had driven to three different places looking for her. They went to her house, yes her house, not apartment. But when they got there her neighber said she went to the house down the street, her friends house.

Her friend said that she went to the park to meet up with another friend, when they got there some old man told them that Mai usually walks past him to work at this place. So here they were. Bou-san had asked the man at the first window, the one who handed them their food if she was working tonight but he said it was her day off.

"I'm pretty sure! She would've been home if she wasn't at her friend's house or working!" Ayako snapped and Lin cracked his neck and honked two times, he opened his eyes and looked forward but then frowned seeing the one working at the front window was leaning pretty far out, then he realized that the man was grabbing the girl.

Only then did Ayako notice and she narrowed her eyes, "what's that guy doing...is he trying to take her...?" she asked and everyone turned towards the front seeing the girl struggling to get away, once she slapped him Bou-san went wide-eyed.

"Isn't that Mai?" he asked and Ayako gasped seeing that it was. Naru snapped his head towards the girl getting a better look at her and realized it was her! Just as she was yanked out of the window and flew towards the ground Naru opened the door calling out her name.

She turend at the sound of someone calling her name but the man grabbed her hair, she narrowed her eyes and Naru and everyone watched as Mai raised her knee, kneeing him on in the stomach. He bent over and let go of her, she then punched him and he flew back hitting his red car.

Once he was down Mai sighed and some workers finally came running to the window, seeing that she wasn't there anymore. Out of instint Mai turned around to the car Naru and them were in, forgetting that someone had called out her name, and she bowed and smiled nervously.

"Sorry! Welcome to Flurry's Fast Food, what is it that you ordered? It's on the house." she forced at smile and Naru frowned seeing that she was shaking. Ayako instantly jumped out of the van.

"Mai!" she cried out and Mai went wide-eyed and looked up seeing her mother figure Ayako running towards her, Mai's eyes flickered towards the side of the van and saw that it was SPR's van, seeing the small sticker of the Anime Character Naruto on the front she put there before. Her eyes landed on Ayako once more and collasped in her arms. "Mai, are you alright! I'm sorry, we didn't know what was happening!" Ayako panicked, shaking Mai.

Everyone in the SPR van stepped out and walked towards the two, Mai was still in Ayako's arms as she said sorry about a million times. Bou-san stopped the red-head.

"Er...Ayako..." he started and Ayako stopped and turned to look at him as did everyone else. He was rubbing the back of his neck. "I think she passed out..." he finished and then they turned back to Mai, and sure enough she was limp in Ayako's arms, her eyes closed.

Masako tilted her head to the side. "That must have given her a real scare." she said and Lin nodded.

"Let's take her to the office, it's already getting dark out." Naru said and everyone nodded, Bou-san picked up the girl in his arms.

**...**

****Everyone sat down around the table but one couch was open, the one where Mai was lying on. Naru looked towards the girl and tilted his head slightly. In the year that he hadn't seen her, he expected that she would've stayed the same. But looking at her now he saw that he was wrong. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and her bangs had gotten longer.

He also noticed the change in her body. He knew that she had a nice figure even before but now that she just turned eight-teen two weeks ago she seemed older. Naru was nine-teen now, he went back to England for the year, his parents had pestered him into bringing Mai along but he said that she had to finish school, plus there wasn't really a reason to bring her along...it wasn't like was his girlfriend like his mom thought.

His dad however agreed with Naru in letting her stay and finish school. Naru had thought that someone was actually on his side but then his dad had finished that sentence with 'Then they could get married'. In other words is was Naru against the world. Even Lin had smirked a little at his parents idea.

Naru looked up but jumped seeing that everyone was looking at him, watching him stare at Mai. He cleared his throat. "Well, we already have a case. The lady wants us to be there by tomorrow." he said and Ayako went wide eyed.

"What?" she asked and Naru raised an eye brow.

"I already told you we were having a case, I don't see the problem." he said and Ayako shook her head.

"What about Mai, you just got back from a year long absence, do you really think she'll just agree to come along? Plus she has work, she works." she said and Naru smirked.

"That problem is finished, I already told her boss that she wasn't going to be working there anymore. he had agreed quickly, saying sorry for what had happened to her." he said smugly, but John seemed to be the only one who saw that the brown haired girl had woken up and heard everything Naru had said.

After getting over his shock that Naru was back, Mai clenched her fists before pouncing.

**Naru's POV**

****I leaned backwards smirking, but then I was jerked forward when a sudden weight flew onto my back. "You jerk! Who said I wanted to quit! What if I liked being pulled out of drive threw windows!" I heard Mai's voice and went wide eyed, she woke up? Only then did I realized that she was jumped on me and I stood up, bringing her with me.

She hung from my neck and everything went silent. She jumped off me and dusted off her hands, she glared at me.

"I'm pretty sure you love being pulled out of drive threw windows, but it's to late to turn back now." I said and she bit her lip still glaring at me. "We have a case tomorrow, we'll be leaving by 11:00am, don't be late." I said and then turned into my office, smirking when I heard her voice.

"Jerk..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Deaths List**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mai!"

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, wrapping the white pillow around my head trying to block out the sounds. "Mai!" I clenched my teeth and growled. Let me sleep! "Mai Taniyama!" I opened my eyes finally realizing that it was Ayako's voice banging at the door. I frowned, what happened to her spare key?

I dragged myself out of bed and slowly walked down the hall and then down the stairs before turning into the living room and opening the front door, I rubbed my eyes and looked up only to freeze. Everyone was there! Naru, Lin, Ayako, Bou-san, John, and Masako. I frowned and then moved aside as Naru pushed himself in looking around.

"What?" I asked and Bou-san frowned, coming forward,

"Are you alright, Mai?" he asked and I tilted my head confused but then everything went white for a split second and I zoned out.

_My hands slammed down onto the smooth wooden floor, letting out a moan as I scratched at the floor dragging myself out of my bedroom, I dragged my numb body towards the stairs and gripped the top step and pulled myself, I went sliding forward and tumbling down the stairs, hitting my arm on the railing and my upper leg-_

"Mai?" I blinked and looked up surprised. What was that? Was that some sort of dream from the case, I shook my head. That was my house, I turned my head and my eyes landed on the stairs. I bit my lip and lifted up my sleeve and gasped, I had a bruise. "Mai, where did you get that? Who did that? Was someone here?" Naru asked and I took a sterp away confused.

"Wait, what? Why are you guys all here anyway?" I asked and Bou-san frowned, watching me carefully.

"Mai..." he started. "You called me, a couple of hours ago and left a voice mail at 4 in the morning..." he trailed off and I leaned closer shaking my head slowly.

"No..." I started my voice coming out softly. "No I didn't, I was asleep at 4 in the morning." I said and Bou-san came over to me, holding up his phone. I saw everyone wince or turn away as he pressed the play button on a certain voice mail.

_"Bou-san...ow..."_ I went wide-eyed hearing my voice, I sounded daze. Out of it._ "I-I don't think I'll make it...ow...OW! LET GO OF ME!" _I licked my dry lips listening closer, that was my voice! I was screaming in pain but the phone audio wasn't good so my scream came out messed up. "LET GOooo..." my voice was loud at first, screaming, and then it died down going to a moan of pain. I could hear myself breathing heavily._ "I'm sorry...so sorry..."_ and then the voice mail ended with an ear-piercing scream, my scream. It was long until it seemed like someone put something over my mouth cutting me off. By the time the voice mail was done tears were running down my face as I stood there in silence before shaking my head.

"Thats...thats not me..." I started licking my dry lips once more. Masako came over to me putting a hand on shoulder before closing her eyes for a second, then she looked up towards Naru.

"She's right, it wasn't her. Well, it was her _body_, but not _her_." she said and Naru frowned. "She was possessed by something..." Masako started and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"There are no ghosts here, I would have felt something by now. Plus this house was just built." I said and Masako nodded.

Naru watched me for a second, a pained look on his face before it disappeared all in one blink. He sighed, "You're packed, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Go and get your stuff and get dressed. You'll come to my house until the case in a couple of hours then we'll go from there." he said and I nodded.

Once I had everything and was in Naru's car I froze and Naru turned towards me.

"Ne, Naru. If I was possessed, how did the ghost know Bou-sans name and number?" I asked and he froze a second, gripping the steering window tightly, probably also wondering the same thing as me now. Was that me who called him, asking for help?

He shifted in his seat, "Don't worry about it Mai, we'll find out what that was." he turned his head away. "I promise." then he pressed on the gas and we started forward.

**...**

****"Do you remember anything?" Lin asked and I shook my head but then stopped.

"Wait, is it possible to wake up during a possession?" I asked and Masako snorted lightly.

"You'd have to be stronger than me, Mai, to remember anything, even to wake up!" she said and I frowned.

"Well then maybe it was just a dream..." I mumbled.

"What happened?" Naru asked and I bit my lip once more and he reached out making me jump as he grabbed my hand, taking it away from my mouth.

"Stop doing that...it bugs me." he mumbled and then finally looked up. "Continue with what you were going to say." he said and I nodded.

"Ah, well I was dragging myself out of bed, and then I dragged myself towards the stairs and then...I fell. Hitting my arm and upper leg." I said and Naru leaned forward making me jump once more as he unzipped my sweater making me blush as he pushed down the white fabric getting a good look at my arm.

I totally forgot he was holding my arm when I saw a bruise. No way! Naru frowned and then moved down to my leg, taking my calf in his head lifting up my leg and pushed up my shorts a little- I pushed his hand away, my face as red as a tomato. He looked at me for second.

"Ah, er...could you not touch me without my permission...?" I asked nervously and he jumped and a tint of pink spread across his cheeks, he coughed awkwardly.

"Mai..." he said awkwardly. "Can I...can I touch your leg?" he asked and I could feel everyone's intent stare at our little moment. I nodded shyly and he picked up my leg once more and looked at me for a second before pushing up my shorts a little just enough to show a bruise. He frowned and looked closer, running his fingers over it making me shiver and grab his hand.

He looked at me with a raised eye brow. "C-Could you not do that either?" I stuttered and he smirked lightly as he stood up, giving my thigh a small squeeze almost mockingly, a smirk playing on his lips as I trembled. H-He was doing that on purpose! Of course I was the only one who saw what he did, since it was my leg.

I could feel Masako's jealous stare as I stood zipping up my sweater. Naru turned around once more.

"We'll figure this out soon, but for now we should get packed and head out. Mai, you're going in me and Lin's van if you have a dream." he said and I nodded.

Finally! The first case in a long time! I smiled and walked past Naru to grab my bags but froze when his fingers brushed my thigh, I spun around glaring holes through the back of his head as he walked away. That jerk!

We walked to Lin's van and just as Naru went to sit in the passenger seat Lin put his laptop there, Naru rolled his eyes and sat on the second row, I smirked. I could get him back. I climbed in and sat next to Naru. He tensed seeing how I practically sat on his lap. I smiled innocently. "Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean that." I said and moved back to my seat.

He watched me for a second, almost knowing what I was doing before shaking his head turning away to look out the window as Lin started driving. I looked at Naru's reflection seeing that he was smirking. His eyes caught with mine and I turned away.

_Bring it on!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Deaths List**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"Charlen! Don't be such a sour puss, come and look." I looked up my eyes landing on my husband and smiled softly, he was bugging me into come look at the tent he made. I chuckled at his childless._

_"Sachi, you're 29. Can't you mature a little?" I asked and he pouted for a second. Sachi was 29 and Japanese, I was an American, and 27. Though I knew to never talk about Japanese culture or anything related to his culture to him, he somehow...hated it. We lived in Japan, we spoke Japanese and yet he hated everything._

_"Just come, Charlen. It won't take a second." he bugged and I rolled my eyes and stood, putting down my book and started ti walk and followed him towards the garage. I frowned. Why would he-? I went wide-eyed as I was yanked back by my hair. Sachi pushed me and I fell down the two steps and onto the cement floor._

_"What are you-?!" once again I was cut off as he jumped on me, grabbing my hair by my ear and shook my head his face coming closer to mine. I tried to push myself as far away as posible but it was useless._

_"You're a lucky little shit, did you know that?" he asked staring straight into my eyes. He shook me once more, "you're happy all the time, everyone loves you. You're pretty and most of all..." he gripped my arm tightly making me wince. "...You're American. Not the filthy Japanese man I am-!" I kicked him off me and he growled._

_"Whats gotten in to you!" I cried out and he grabbed my arm once more, pulling me into him, his breath warming my ear,_

_"You also know whats filthy about the Japanese...?" he asked softly and I shook my head, tears falling down my checks. "The women...belong to the men." with that he tugged on my hair, making me kneel in front of him, I went wide-eyed when he unbuckled his pants. "Now, you American little shit. Do what women were made for-!"_

I gasped and sat up looking around, I was still on the SPR van and Naru was turned around in his seat to look at me. "Mai, are you alright?" he asked and I ignored him. Trying to gather up that what I just saw was a dream. Suddenly I was mad, very mad. How could that man! How could he hate the Japanese so much yet he was Japanese himself! I clenched my fists, he called the Japanese filthy.

"Mai."

I blinked and looked up seeing Naru. "W-What?" I asked.

"Did you dream?" he asked and I nodded. He leaned forward and I instantly knew he wanted me to tell him what happened, I took a deep breath before telling him. Telling him about the Charlen girl, and the Sachi guy, I told him their ages, how Sachi hated the Japanese and what he made her do. Once I was done he was deep in thought.

"It's obvious that it's related to the case because in the report the man sent me it said Sachi on one of the walls in the basement." he said and I nodded.

I sighed and leaned my head back, more calmer then I was before. "Naru, you're not full Japanese, right?" I asked and he stopped for a moment and Lin also froze slightly realizing was I was getting at. "Does that mean...that you'll be in danger?" I asked and Naru looked away.

"I don't know." was his dull reply.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled and then leaned my head against the window closing my eyes.

_"I love you, Migome. I always have."_

_"You shouldn't love me, you know what Sachi will do..."_

_"I'll kill him..."_

My eyes popped open and I sat up straight, Naru turning towards me at my sudden movement. I put my hand to my mouth motioning all around and then to my mouth.

"Lin, stop the car!" Naru snapped and before Lin pulled to a full stop I opened the door and threw up. I wiped the corners of my mouth disgusted and when I pulled up my away only to freze and look at my hand. Blood. I looked towards the ground where I threw up and went wide eyed before throwing up again.

Blood.

I was throwing up blood!

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru asked coming to look at my face but I stopped and pushed him away.

"D-Don't!" I panicked not wanting him to see the blood. I quickly closed the car door. "I-I'm fine now." I said and Lin watched me for a second before nodding and then driving, I could feel myself getting more and more tired and my eyes shut completely.

**Naru's POV**

I sighed and rubbed my temples, then my eyes flickered towards Mai and froze. Blood. Blood comes from her mouth, slowly going down her chin in a trail. "Lin, did you see what she threw up?" I asked and he looked at me threw the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I did." he started calmly. "She was throwing up blood." he said and I nodded and then bent forward grabbing a tissue before turning back to Mai and wiped at the blood.

As I got closer to her lips I frowned realizing why she was bleeding. She had bitten her tongue so hard that she was bleeding, that couldn't be the reason she threw up blood, I could tell by the way her teeth were still clenched together that she had just bitten her tongue. I sighed and leaned back closing my eyes.

Sometimes I would lean over to wipe away new blood that would come down but soon it stopped bleeding and we were finally at the large house. I crossed my arms annoyed, it seems like all the houses we had cases at were large.

I leaned over to wake Mai but stopped seeing that her eyes were open already and she was motionless as she stared at the brick house. "Migome, there was also another man named Migome that Charlen was somehow connected to." she said and I nodded and wrote down the name. I watched her out of the corner of my eye slightly pleased.

She had grown over the past year, her powers I mean. We hadn't even started the case yet she already knew three names and information one of them to know who would be in danger during this case.

For example, I would probably be in danger, also John because Sachi didn't like Americans or people from different places, he also didn't like people who were happy and...pretty...so Mai would probably be in danger also. If we wanted this ghost to come out... I sighed...one of use three would have to be used as bait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deaths List**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"I was told you threw up on the way here, are you alright?" Ayako asked and I chuckled and removed her hands from my face and shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't feeling at that great at the time." I said and she nodded, she turned her head and blushed. I turned to see what she was looking and tilted my head, three people were walking towards us. Two were middle age people, probably Ms. and Mr. Chi and then the third one was of a boy, he look around twenty or something but he was handsome.

He had plain brown hair and plain brown eyes but he would still be considered as attractive. Though I had no certain attraction towards him, being with Naru, who was much more better looking, I had gotten used to good-looking people.

Soon after we were introducing ourselves, I learned that the guy with brown hair was 21 years old and his name was Keiichi and he also, as he said it loud enough, "Had no girlfriend", I noticed that he kept staring at me and then smiling. He caught something and then leaned forward reaching his hand out to my face.

"Ah, you have..." he wiped his thumb by my mouth and then smiled at me. "...something on your lip." he said and I nodded, though I noticed that he sent a smirk towards Naru who had watched what he did with a scowl on his face. I rolled my eyes, lots of people on cases often thought that we were boy friend and girl friend, Keiichi probably thought the same thing and was trying to get Naru jealous.

Deciding to play Keiichi's little game and make it more interesting I smirked and latched myself onto Narus arm, Keiichi blinked shocked and Naru stared at me, I winked and he smirked slightly. I put on a fake pout.

"Naru, why didn't you tell me I had something on my lip? You were close to them anyway?" I asked and Masako and Ayako blushed, I had made it sound like we were kissing but I was referring to when he told me about how I bit my tongue and he had to wipe away the blood from my mouth. Naru smirked seeing Keiichi narrow his eyes.

The brown-haired boy turned away stiffly. "Anyway, we should all come inside. It's almost time for lunch." he said and then walked away, we all watched him and then Ayako laughed loudly.

"Holy shit, Mai! As if you totally blew him off like that!" she laughed and Bou-san rolled his eyes ruffling my hair as he walked past.

"You're going to be a heart breaker, Mai." he chuckled and then walked ahead, Ayako gave me a thumbs up and I unlatched myself from Naru and then smiled at him before running to catch up with the two.

**...**

"So what are your hobbies?" Keiichi asked, he had just so happened to end up sitting beside me as we ate at the table. I smiled towards him though it was fake and I was really annoyed.

"Oh nothing really, since I'm always at the office, Naru makes me stay late at night to finish up the hours I missed in the morning from when I came late to _meetings_ we have." I said with a closed eyed smile but when I opened my eyes I could see John, Masako, and Ayako blushing once again since I made the sentence sound sexual, but I was only talking about the meetings SPR had all together

Keiichi once again shocked forced out a smile, his eyes flickering towards Naru. "I see, you two must be _close_." he said biting his lip and I smirked.

"Does it?" I asked curiously tilting my head to the side, he probably thought that I was a oblivous little girl who he could easily lay because of how I made it sound like I was with Naru, he was so wrong.

"Yeah, it does." Keiichi said smiling, more relaxed since I wasn't commenting that we were boyfriend and girlfriend or something. He probably still thinks he has a chance. "Anyway, what is it you do? Film, paper work?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"More like relive the deads death." I said calmly and he froze while I could see Bou-san and Ayako covering their laughs at my attempt to shoulder off this annoying old pedofile.

"I-Is that so?" he asked and I nodded but then frowned.

"Wait, there's more..." I said and he waited to me. I smirked and started naming things off my fingers. "Hm...Theres Astral Projection, Postcognitive dreams, clairvoyance, telepathy, sixth sense, psychokinesis, and Possibly PK." I said smiling, everyone, even SPR, had stopped their conversation to listen in on my powers. Mr. and Mrs. Chi were blinking shocked while SPR members were only shocked to know that I knew all those words.

I wiggled my fingers and smirked. "Oh, looky. That's seven." I said and Keiichi paled slightly.

"W-Whoa, you must be a big help on c-cases..." he said and I smirked and kept going.

"Oh no, thats nothing compared to Masako, who can actually _see_ ghosts and talk to them, or John who performs exorcisms, or Ayako who is a priestess, Or Bou-san who is a Buddhist Monk from Mt. Koya, Oh! Or Lin who is an onmyoji and can control familiars." I said smiling and he seemed even more shocked not know half of what I just said, meanwhile his parents seemed please with our abilites though they also probably don't know half of what I just said, meanwhile SPR was also once again shocked at how much I knew. "Yeah, I'm just a small piece of the cake." I chuckled.

Finally getting over his shock Keiichi looked towards Naru. "What about him, no powers?" he asked somewhat smugly, I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, Naru's powers are a secret. He's the strongest out of all of us." I said and his smug look dropped like a log. Mr. Chi stood up, still pleased.

"Well, you guys we can certainly count on. I had doubted you for a moment because you're all so young but now I see how strong you guys really are, you will have the best rooms!" he announced and Mrs. Chi nodded smiling.

I turned back to my food and smirked towards Naru who seemed to have his ego grow even more bigger, though I was pleased with myself at the moment I knew I would regret it later when Naru was acting to superior to us.

**...**

"Wow, Mai. Thanks for boosting his ego, now he's acting all high and mighty." Ayako mumbled as she carried out another microphone to set it up, he was ordering everyone around again.

I grinned. "As long as I'm not doing anything." I laughed, since I was the one who boosted his ego Naru decided to spare me and keep me safe from the slavery. As we sat in base Lin turned around, surprisingly starting the conversation.

"Mai." he said and I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You said earlier that you possibly had PK, care to explain?" he asked and Naru stopped moving also listening in.

"Oh..." I started, "Um, It was just after you left that I had some problems with a girl...er...she beat up Keiko so I...ah...I beat her up in the school washroom and got suspended for a week..." I said turning red and Naru raised an eye brow while Lin smirked. I continued. "So when I was at home I was really mad and then things just started flying around the room." I said. "Then I had a major headache after." I finished.

"Has this happened more than once? Can you do it again?" Naru asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's happened mostly when I was mad... and I think I can do it." I mumbled and then focused on a cup on the table, nothing happened for a minute but the Lin tilted his head when the cup shook slightly. Then the door to base slammed open and I turned my head towards the source but yelped when the cup I was trying to make move flew past my head and towards Keiichi who froze at the sight of a cup flying towards him.

Quickly turning away and running out of the room the brown-haired boy paled. He was sure to stay away now. Lin turned around mumbling, "My Shiki could see the glow of your PK, it's obvious you have it but it's not very strong. You'll have to train in the future...but you're not like Naru." he said and Naru frowned.

"Not like me?" he asked and Lin nodded and continued.

"Gene was the person who kept your powers in check, he had the same powers as Mai. So in other words Mai could leve out her PK and keep it in check so she may be able to control it, maybe even yours if she grows stronger..." he mumbled, than his words died out at the end but me and Naru heard the last words clearly. "...though you'll have to have a bond of some sort..." then Lin went back to typing.

My eyes met with Naru's and he held my stare for a minute before turning away. A bond?

My thoughts were cut off as Masako's scream rang threw the large house.


End file.
